Fortunate Mishaps
by StrawberryBananas
Summary: Ofcourse she wasn't afraid to go skinny dipping in the lake. She lost that bet fair and square, but this was just ridiculous. Ino never said stealing her clothes and ditching her was part of this. And no one said Neji would arrive to make things hotter.


This was bad, extremely bad. How the hell had she gotten herself in this predicament anyway? Oh yeah, Ino and Sakura.

Flashback

"_Tenten, hurry your ass up," Ino said through a giggle, and the brunette growled._

"_Don't sulk, Tenten," Sakura said with a wide smirk. "You're the one who agreed to the bet and lost."_

"_Ino cheated!" Tenten retaliated, catching herself as she stumbled over a tree root. "She said whoever had the most numbers by the end of the party wouldn't have to go skinny dipping. Nobody told me that the ones you already had counted!"_

_Ino smirked victoriously and flipped her thick blonde hair over her shoulder. "You know I would have won anyways," she said, and Hinata struggled to hold Tenten back from attacking the girl._

"_Oh please," Tenten replied when she calmed. "I'll probably have sex before you do."_

"_I'll take you up on that bet," Ino said with a confident smile._

_The four finally reached the lake and gazed into the sparkling, clear water. Ino and Sakura snickered, and Hinata smiled sympathetically at her bun haired friend._

"_Well?" Ino's impatient voice broke Tenten's courage gathering moment._

_With a sigh and a heavy gulp, Tenten slowly discarded each item of clothing until she was stark naked and even went as far as undoing her hair and letting it cascade down her back .Then, very slowly, she lowered herself into the water. It was cold, and goosebumps broke out all over her body._

_Ino and Sakura giggled madly, and even Hinata let out a small laugh. Tenten did a few small strokes, letting the water caress her body and dove beneath the still surface. This wasn't so bad. It was actually beginning to feel pretty good._

_She protruded from the water with a smile, but it immediately slipped away when she saw Ino and Sakura making a mad dash through the forest, dragging a reluctant Hinata behind. That's not the only thing they were dragging along._

_Tenten's mouth dropped open in horrified surprise when she saw her red shirt, brown shorts, and black underwear and bra hanging from Sakura's arm and Ino's shoulder._

"_Damn you guys!" she screamed in fury, and Ino's cackles only grew louder._

"_See you later, Ten," she called merrily over her shoulder as the trio disappeared from sight._

End of Flashback

Tenten crossed her arms over her bare breasts and struggled to regain a steady breathing rhythm. Damn them. How could she have not seen that one coming?

The sounds of the forest enveloped her and she relaxed slightly. The chirping of the birds calmed her, and the rhythmic lapping of the water against her thin frame was soothing.

What now? She swam to the grassy bank and began a desperate search for anything that might be of some use to her. Something like a very, very long piece of grass and a coconut or anything to that effect.

After several minutes of useless searching, she cried out in frustration and leaned against a large rock. Maybe she could manage to sneak back home at night. No, that wouldn't work. She lived in a busy part of Konoha, and a girl running around naked would surely be noticed by someone, most likely someone who would find it amusing or appealing.

Even though she was alone, she felt her cheeks burn at the utter humiliation of her situation. This was bullshit! She knew Sakura and Hinata would come back for her eventually. Hinata, no doubt, probably wanted to come back right now, but there was a good chance Ino was holding her captive or something.

As she leaned her head back against the rock, she was struck by a thought. Neji was probably training in the forest not too far away in his usual spot. Maybe if she…..

Her face flamed at the thought of being caught naked by Neji. The thought was mortifying and horrible…and slightly appealing. A warmth settled in the pit of her stomach, and she sunk deeper into the water, hoping to cool herself off. There was nothing else she could do but wait for Hinata and Sakura.

Hours crawled by much too slowly for her liking, and she'd done whatever possible to keep herself busy: swimming, watching butterflies, attempting to weave blades of grass into a dress. The sun was beginning to slacken overhead, and she estimated it to be around six or seven.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to that party yesterday. One reason was because Neji wouldn't be there, and, well, that was really the only reason. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt strongly for her teammate. Strongly as in way beyond friendship and at the point of having "pleasurable" dreams about him.

There were voices and snapping twigs, and Tenten stood with a sigh of relief. From behind the trees appeared a group of teenage boys. As fast as lightning, she dived behind the rock, causing some of the boys to look in her direction.

"What was that?" came a deep voice.

"Probably a fish," another replied, and the group mumbled in agreement.

Those voices sounded so familiar, and Tenten struggled to place them. Very cautiously, she peered around the rock and immediately whipped back.

It was Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji. Why the fuck had they all decided to come to the lake today!

Tenten was sure her face was on fire now for two reasons. One: she was naked and hiding behind a rock when guys she actually knew were only about 50 feet away. Two: Neji looked gorgeous in swimming trunks.

His abs were so perfectly sculpted that she longed to rake her fingers down them, and his chest was broad and strong. And the sight of his wet body sent a shudder down her spine.

There was the sound of someone climbing up the rock she was hiding behind and a loud groan from the guys.

"Lee, what the hell are you wearing?" Naruto cried out in disgust.

Tenten decided to risk it and inclined her head to look above. Lee was standing on top of the rock in a muscle flexing pose wearing nothing but a green speedo.

"It displays my youthfulness, no?" Lee said, and the others gagged.

"Lee, what youthfulness?" someone snickered, and Tenten recognized the voice to be the sole focus of her affection.

After Lee had jumped down from the rock, she peaked out from the rock and scanned the area, looking for some means of escape. But as her eyes swept across the lake, she attracted Neji's piercing gaze.

Her mouth formed a surprised "O" before she darted back. There was a small bundle of weeds sticking out from the water behind the rock, and she immediately slid behind it. Her heart was beating 100 miles an hour, and the adrenaline rushing to through her body made her slightly dizzy.

Neji's figure appeared a few moments later, and she made an effort to keep perfectly still.

Then, to her mortification, Neji split the weeds and gazed down at her with an amused expression. Her face, she knew, was the color of a tomato, and she kept as close to the weeds as possible to hide her bare body.

"Neji," she stuttered. "W..what are you doing out here on this glorious day?" She emitted a nervous chuckle.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

She sighed, and fought down the nervousness bubbling in her stomach. "You've got to get the rest of the guys out of here," she whispered hastily.

"Why?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and mentally prepared herself for the most humiliating moment of her life. Life was a bitch. A nasty, evil, sadistic little bitch.

"I,uh, I don't have any clothes on."

She said it so quietly, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly, but by the way she hung her head he knew it was indeed what she said. Dirty thoughts flew through his mind, and he fought down the oncoming smirk.

"Hold on," he said before turning and swimming away.

That's it? That's all he was going to say? No smart remarks or even an amused smirk? She felt her knees grow weak from the humiliation and listened intently to what he would tell his friends. Whatever he said seemed to work because there was the sound of splashing and then silence.

Neji reappeared, and she felt suddenly nervous about being alone with him. He approached her with a smirk, and the heat returned to her stomach. This was so not good. He was definitely planning something.

"Do I want to know how you managed to end up naked in the lake?"he asked.

"I lost a bet," she answered softly. "Do you have a shirt or something I could borrow?"

His smirk widened. "I really don't think you're going to need it," he said, continuing to get closer to her.

"W..what d..do you mean?" she stuttered, though she felt a pleasurable shiver at his husky voice.

His hot lips descended on hers, and she reacted right away, parting her lips for him. His tongue dove in, swirling and massaging her own. His hands felt cold on her bare back, and a series of tingles ran up her spine.

The Hyuuga noted the effect he had on her and pressed their bodies closer. She felt so small against him, and her breasts mashed against his chest drove him wild. The kisses grew more feverish and urgent, and he pushed her back against the rock.

She detangled her hands from his dark brown locks and ran them down his defined arms and abs. She felt giddy at the fact that she was actually touching him, and giggled into the kiss. The giggles, however, morphed into moans and gasps as he let his lips glide over her slick shoulders, nipping and sucking occasionally.

Her head fell back against the rock, and her eyes drifted closed as he continued his pleasant doings. Her hips unconsciously grinded against his own, sending a sharp spark through his body, and he growled into her shoulder.

A smirk played at her lips, and she did it again, only harder. This time, he gasped and lifted his head to glare at her. She smiled cheekily and planted feather light kisses beneath his jaw before suddenly grinding against him once more. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, and she enjoyed the fact that the mighty Hyuuga was actually at her mercy.

The control she had evaporated when he grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his torso. She blushed deeply at their intimate position, her core pressed tightly against his erection.

A loud gasp slid through her slightly swollen lips when he plunged a finger into her. Intense waves of pleasure rolled through her, and she let her head drop against his shoulder.

"Not so cocky now, are you Tenten?" he said huskily into her ear.

She had no chance to respond as he began plunging his finger in and out of her, eliciting yet another gasp from her. The pleasure was over the top, mind blowing and unreal. Her heart was beating erratically, and she bucked her hips into his hand. But even though her thoughts were hazy, she became suddenly aware of the fact that they were in a place that was publically used.

"Neji," she gasped out, moaning loudly as he inserted another finger. "Is this really a good spot to be doing this?"

He stopped, to her disappointment, and glanced around. Then, he did a few quick hand signs, and they appeared in his bedroom.

'_I so won that last bet, Ino,'_ she thought before he dumped her on the bed and the two continued on with their passionate actions.

A/N: Whew, that took me a while. The water they were in only came up to about their waists, just so you know. Well, I'm going. Lol. Bye!


End file.
